The present invention relates to method of advertising on-line and, more particularly, to a method for providing advertisements during a computer on-line session.
Currently, advertising during computer on-line sessions (e.g., “world-wide web” or simply “web” sessions) is accomplished by displaying so-called “banners” on the top of a “web” page. Advertisements also are provided as “buttons” or small square banners in particular areas of a web page currently being displayed. Such banner or button advertisements provide relatively little information to the user due to their small size, but operate to “hyperlink” to the advertiser's home web page when the advertisement is “clicked” on by means of a mouse.
One problem with these types of on-line advertisements is that they convey very little information, as previously mentioned. Another problem with such advertisements is that they must be included within the particular web pages that are viewed by users and, thus, advertisements included in web pages that are viewed rarely have little advertising value.